Unmei
by Nora Mauve
Summary: Awalnya, Hinata mendekati Sasuke untuk membantu teman nya yang ternyata meminta bantuan nya untuk mendekati Sasuke padanya. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke, mendekati Hinata hanya karena taruhan konyol yang dibuat bersama teman nya. Hanya saja, takdir benang merah tidak ada yang tahu bukan? AU. SasuHina
1. First Time To See Her

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 _First Time To See Her_

"Ayolah, Hinata. Kau ingin melihatku mati kelaparan?" rengek seorang perempuan bertubuh gempal. Mulut nya dipenuhi oleh roti, membuat semua perkataanya tidaklah jelas. Baju nya dipenuhi oleh remah-remah roti yang sebelumnya ia makan. Tangan nya yang besar kini berkacak pinggang, melihat gadis berambut indigo di depannya masih sibuk membaca buku.

Gadis itu pun menutup bukunya, lalu ia tandai dengan jari telunjuknya. Mata pucatnya menatap wanita bertubuh besar di depannya. Dia pun tersenyum, lalu berkata, "Apakah roti melon tadi masih belum cukup? Tadi aku lihat, _senpai_ makan 4 buah sekaligus" ucapnya. Perempuan besar itu pun merengut, dan menunjukkan ekspresi kesal nya.

Pada akhirnya, Hinata Hyuuga tidak dapat menolak permintaan teman besarnya yaitu Mikochi Ichikawa. Meskipun Mikochi satu tingkat diatasnya, tetapi mereka seperti teman sebaya. Hinata Hyuuga tidak memiliki satu pun teman di angkatannya. Begitu juga dengan Mikochi Ichikawa. Wanita besar itu tidak memiliki teman di angkatannya.

Jadi, mereka sama-sama satu nasib. Karena, nasib yang sama adalah teman. Entah itu kata-kata dari siapa, tetapi mereka mempercayai hal tersebut.

Hinata pun melipat lembaran buku yang sebelumnya ia baca. Dirumah nanti, ia akan mencoba membacanya kembali. Dan sekarang, ia harus mengurusi perempuan besar itu, agar tidak merengek menemaninya membeli makanan.

"Ayo Hinata. Nanti makanan nya keburu habis" ucap Mikochi seraya menarik tangan Hinata. Mikochi lari dengan tergopoh-gopoh karena badan besarnya itu. _Dasar, Mikochi-senpai. Kesannya dia sudah tidak makan bertahun-tahun. Padahal, tubuhnya sudah besar begitu_ , batin Hinata.

Mikochi segera memesan _hamburger_ dengan ukuran ekstra jumbo. Hinata tak habis pikir, sebesar apa perut senior nya itu. Mikochi juga tidak lupa membeli es krim cokelat _tripple_ untuk pencuci mulutnya. Hinata hanya menatap Mikochi tidak menyangka.

" _S-Senpai_ , k-kau bisa m-makan p-porsi s-seperti itu? S-Sendirian?" ucap Hinata yang melihat Mikochi yang makan dengan lahap. Mulutnya penuh, membuat pipinya yang sudah seperti bola, semakin membesar. Ia pun menelan makanan itu dengan susah payah.

"Tentu saja. Kenapa? Kau mau? Aku tidak akan memberikannya padamu" ucap Mikochi, lalu melahap kembali makanannya. Hinata menatap Mikochi tidak menyangka _. Lagi pula, aku tidak akan meminta makananmu. Corndog ini saja sudah membuatku kenyang_ , batin Hinata.

Mereka makan dalam diam, sampai Mikochi membuka suara. "Hinata, tolong belikan aku minuman. Tenggorokkan ku tidak enak. Padahal, aku sudah memakan es krim nya" ucap Mikochi, seraya menyandarkan punggungnya.

"Kenapa tidak ambil sendiri? Aku kan sedang makan" ucap Hinata. Bukannya apa-apa. Masalahnya, di meja dekat mesin minuman itu, ada kelompok anak-anak populer. Dan Hinata, tidak ingin kesana, dengan fitnahan ingin mendekati salah satu laki-laki itu.

Mikochi pun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Ayolah. Kau bisa lihat kan perutku ini? Ini sudah besar, dan aku tidak mau bergerak" ucap Mikochi lalu melipat tangan di depan dada. _Bagaimana tidak besar, dia makannya versi raksasa begitu_ , batin Hinata.

Hinata pun menghela napas, lalu mengangguk. Ia pun bisa melihat, bahwa Mikochi itu tersenyum puas. Matanya yang sudah kecil itu menyipit, kala Hinata bangkit dari tempat duduk nya. Hinata pun mengambil uang Mikochi yang ditaruh diatas meja, yang memang untuk membeli sebuah minuman.

Hinata pun mendekati mesin tersebut. Tawa anak-anak populer terdengar sangat jelas. Hinata tahu pasti, mereka membicarakan sesuatu yang tak jauh dari uang dan kepopuleran. Begitulah yang Hinata pikirkan.

Di zaman yang serba modern ini, semuanya mementingkan kepopuleran. Kepintaran dan norma sudah di lupakan. Mereka yang memuja kepopuleran itu melakukan apa saja, agar membuat mereka terpandang. Hinata pun menjadi prihatin, melihat orang-orang zaman sekarang.

Hinata memasukan koin itu kedalam mesin minuman. Ia akan memilih soda khusus diet. Mungkin, Mikochi sedikit suka dengan minuman yang Hinata pilihkan. Mengingat, cita-cita terbesar nya saat ini adalah menjadi kurus seperti Ino Yamanaka.

Hinata pun membeli minuman untuk dirinya sendiri. Mungkin soda diet juga cukup bagus untuknya. Meskipun, ia tidak sedang diet.

Hinata pun membuka penutup kaleng tersebut lalu meminumnya. Sambil minum, ia pun berbalik dan kembali ke meja nya. Hanya saja, suatu hal tak bisa ia duga sekarang. Pria berambut gelap, dengan mata yang sama gelap nya menatap Hinata geram.

"Kau lihat? Bukuku basah gara-gara kau minum sambil jalan!" bentak pria itu, membuat semua orang disitu pun menatap mereka berdua. Hinata pun hanya membeliakkan matanya, dengan mulut setengah terbuka.

Hinata menatap buku yang kini sudah dipenuhi dengan warna cokelat soda. "A-Ah.. M-Maafkan aku. A-Aku tidak l-lihat-lihat t-tadi" ucap Hinata, lalu membungukkan badannya. Ia bisa merasakan, bahwa pria itu masih di depannya.

Hinata benar-benar merasa, bahwa hari ini adalah hari sial nya. Diganggu membaca buku, disuruh membeli minuman, diperhatikan oran banyak karena temannya yang porsi makan nya seperti raksasa. Dan kini, ia harus diperhatikan lagi oleh orang banyak, karena menumpahkan soda ke atas pria yang kelihatannya tidak bersahabat.

"Aku tidak mau tahu, kau harus mengembalikannya seperti semula!" ucap pria itu, lalu melemparkan bukunya tepat di depan _uwabaki_ nya. Hinata masih membungkukkan badannya, dan tidak berniat untuk ditegakkan kembali.

Apabila Hinata menegakan badan nya, ia akan melihat semua orang menatapnya dengan tatapan mengejek. Dan hari ini, ia tidak akan pernah ia lupakan. Sebuah pelajaran yang dapat ia pelajari adalah, jangan minum sambil berdiri, atau mendapat masalah seperti tadi.

Hinata pun mengambil buku milik pria itu. Pada akhirnya, ia pun harus tegak kembali, meskipun ia sudah malu setengah mati. Kalau bisa, ia ingin mengubur dirinya di sini, agar orang-orang berhenti menatapnya seperti itu.

Hinata pun kembali ke meja nya, dengan perasaan malu. Ia masih merasakan, bahwa tatapan mereka tertuju padanya. Hinata melihat, bahwa Mikochi tersenyum canggung kepadanya.

"Kau mendapat peluang besar Hinata!" ucap Mikochi diikuti dengan Hinata yang duduk. Mata cokelatnya berbinar-binar mengingat kejadian yang sebelumnya Hinata rasakan.

Hinata memberikan minuman itu kepada Mikochi. " _S-Senpai_ ini ngomong a-apa sih? J-Jangan bercanda!" ucap Hinata, lalu meneguk minuman bersoda itu yang masih tersisa. Hinata melirik ke arah Mikochi yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan berbinar. Senyumnya terlihat sedang menggoda Hinata.

 _Senpai sedang mikir apa sih?_

Mikochi menaik turun kan alisnya sugestif. Senyuman aneh dan terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Ia pun menjetik kan jari nya, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Hinata.

"Kau mau membantuku, kan?" ujar Mikochi dengan setengah berbisik. Hinata mengernyitkan alis nya, bertanda bingung. Hinata sedikit tidak yakin. Takutnya, Mikochi meminta hal yang tidak bisa Hinata lampaui.

"A-Apa yang bisa aku b-bantu?" balas Hinata. Ia meneguk soda nya kembali. Entah kenapa, sepertinya permintaan Mikochi sedikit membuatnya bergetar.

Mikochi pun tersenyum merekah. "Bantu aku dekat dengan Sasuke Uchiha" ucapnya setengah berbisik. Ia melirik kanan kiri, takut-takut ada orang yang mendengar pembicaraan nya.

Hinata bergetar. Membantu Mikochi mendekatkan dengan seorang pria? Dirinya sendiri saja tidak pernah dekat dengan pria. Paling dekat pun dengan sepupunya, Neji Hyuuga.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tidak yakin, dengan permintaan Mikochi. Bagaimana kalau Uchiha Sasuke yang tadi ia sebutkan adalah orang yang mengerikan? Bisa-bisa, Hinata kalah sebelum berperang. Lagi pula, Hinata tidak punya bakat untuk dekat dengan pria.

"M-Memangnya, siapa itu Sasuke Uchiha?" ujar Hinata. Mikochi pun memiringkan kepalanya, dan menatap Hinata bingung. "Kamu tak tahu? Itu, yang tadi kamu tumpahin soda ke bukunya" ujar Mikochi, lalu membuka penutup kaleng soda tersebut.

Hinata tersedak air liur nya sendiri. _Orang itu? Orang itu? Jangan bercanda!_ teriak Hinata dalam hati. Wajah pria itu saja, terlihat tidak bersahabat. Untuk bercengkrama pun Hinata ketatakutan. Apalagi disuruh mendekatinya, lalu mengenalkannya kepada Mikochi? Kali ini, Tuhan ingin memainkan takdir seperti apa lagi?

Hinata mengambil buku yang tadi di lemparkan oleh Sasuke Uchiha. Ia membaca nama, yang ternyata serupa dengan nama yang diucapkan oleh Mikochi. Hinata menyentuh nama itu dengan bergetar. Padahal, ia tidak ingin bertemu lagi dengan pria mengerikan itu.

Mikochi menatap Hinata, lalu berkata, "Kumohon. Tahun ini adalah tahun terakhir ku. Aku ingin sekali dekat atau bisa berkencan dengan Sasuke Uchiha walau satu hari. Kumohon, dekatkan aku padanya!" ujar Mikochi, lalu menunduk. Tangan besarnya mencengkram rok ukuran besarnya.

Hinata menatap Mikochi iba. Seharusnya, ia tidak boleh menolak permintaan sahabat satu-satunya ini. Apalagi, permintaan tersebut adalah permintaan terakhir di masa SMA nya. Hinata tidak boleh egois.

Hinata pun menghela napas, lalu mengangguk. Seketika senyuman Mikochi merekah. Pipi besar nya kemerahan, melihat gerakan positif dari Hinata. Dengan begini, ia bisa merasakan, apa itu kebahagiaan remaja SMA.

"Terimakasih, Hinata" ucap Mikochi lalu tersenyum, hingga mata nya menyipit. Tak Hinata sangka, Mikochi bisa sesenang itu. Tentu saja Mikochi sangat senang, mengingat pemuda-pemuda di sekolah ini menjauhinya, karena porsi makan nya yang terlampau banyak.

Hinata pun melihat ke arah kelompok itu lagi.

Kini, Sasuke meneguk es jeruknya. Mata nya menatap bosan kepada teman-temannya yang sedang bercanda gurau. Sesekali, temannya itu menggoda Sasuke yang masih diam saja, apalagi setelah kejadian tadi. Mungkin, Sasuke masih kesal, karena buku nya dikotori oleh perempuan itu.

 _Perempuan itu ya?_ batin Sasuke. Ia pun segera melirik ke arah seberang meja. Terlihat juga, seorang gadis dengan rambut indigo menatap padanya, lalu memalingkan wajahnya dengan ekspresi panik.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi gadis itu. Gadis itu sangat kikuk dan ceroboh. Dia juga seperti anak yang anti sosial, karena bicaranya yang tergagap. Sasuke kembali tersenyum.

"Aha.. Sasuke. Dari tadi kau tersenyum saja. Ada apa sih?" ujar pria dengan rambut kuning dan senyum cerahnya. Wajah konyol pria itu, membuat Sasuke kembali berwajah datar.

"Kau naksir sama cewek itu ya?" ujar pria itu lagi. Kalau boleh, Sasuke ingin sekali menonjok pria yang bodoh nya setengah mati. _Dasar bodoh!_ geram Sasuke dalam hati.

Sasuke mendecih. "Tentu saja tidak" ujar Sasuke dengan suara dingin. Yang lain pun bersiul, mendengar pernyataan Sasuke. Sasuke pun berdecak, lalu memutar bola mata nya.

Pria berambut kuning bernama Naruto Uzumaki itu pun merangkul Sasuke. "Tak usah malu-malu, Sasuke" ucap Naruto. "Lagi pula, dia manis. Yah, meskipun agak aneh. Tapi dia manis sekali" ujar Naruto lalu menatap Hinata yang ada di meja paling ujung, dengan tatapan berbinar.

"Kalau kau suka, ambil saja. Aku tidak peduli" jawab Sasuke, lalu menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Teman-teman nya sudah sangat menyebalkan. Rasanya, Sasuke ingin sekali menonjok mulut mereka yang selalu menggoda nya itu.

"Woohoo.. Kau cemburu, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto, lalu menaik turun kan alis nya sugestif. Sasuke ingin pergi dari tempat itu sekarang. Sasuke pun menggertakan gigi nya. Dia pun menepiskan lengan Naruto, lalu bangkit berdiri, dan pergi menuju kelas.

Sasuke berjalan menuju koridor. Dia bisa mendengar bahwa kawan-kawan nya tertawa. Entah menertawakan dirinya, atau kelakuan Naruto yang sudah kelewat bodoh, Sasuke tidak peduli lagi.

* * *

Bel pulang pun berbunyi. Hinata menbuka tas nya, lalu mengeluarkan buku Sasuke Uchiha yang ada di dalam nya. Ia tahu, buku itu sudah sangat basah, dan beberapa tulisan nya sulit untuk dibaca. Tapi yang tak pernah Hinata sangka adalah, Sasuke Uchiha menyukai cerita Harry Potter sama seperti nya.

Dan Hinata paham, buku yang sedang ia genggam adalah buku dengan edisi terbatas di Jepang. Tentu saja, Hinata harus merasa bersalah, mengingat buku ini cukup langka di negeri sakura seperti ini. Orang-orang biasanya akan membaca hasil terjemahannya, dibandingkan harus membacanya dengan bahasa inggris, meskipun buku itu adalah buku yang langka.

Hinata pun mengingat-ngingat, apakah dirumahnya juga punya buku seperti ini?

Hinata sendiri saja sudah lupa, apabila ia menyimpan buku itu di rumahnya. Mungkin ia akan ke toko buku yang menjual buku-buku edisi terbatas seperti ini. Hinata pun kembali memasukan nya ke dalam tas, lalu beranjak keluar dari kelas tersebut.

* * *

Sepanjang perjalanannya di koridor, Hinata hanya memikirkan bagaimana cara mengembalikan buku nya Sasuke, dan permintaan aneh Mikochi. Mendekatkan dirinya kepada laki-laki pun sudah susah, apalagi harus mendekatkan nya pada orang lain.

Hinata bisa lihat, bahwa Sasuke keluar dari kelas nya. Hinata melihat mata hitam itu, begitu pula dengan Sasuke yang memandang mata Hinata yang berwarna lembut. Hinata pun menggigit bibir bawahnya, lalu menunduk. Ia mempercepat jalannya, agar cepat-cepat menjauh dari pria berdarah Uchiha itu.

Sasuke hanya mengernyitkan dahi nya, melihat Hinata yang terlihat menghindar darinya. Dan seumur-umur, baru kali ini ia mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu dari perempuan yang sama sekali tidak seperti teman-teman perempuan nya yang lain.

Naruto melihat Sasuke yang mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke yang mengarah pada gsdis yang sedang berjalan cepat. Naruto pun menyeringai, lalu merangkul bahu Sasuke. "Kau tak perlu menatapnya lapar begitu. Kalau mau, langsung terkam saja!" ujar Naruto, laku mengikuti gerakan seperti kucing.

Sasuke pun langsung memutar bola matanya. Dia menatap Naruto drngan tatapan dingin. "Maumu apa, Naruto? Pergi sana!" bentak Sasuke, lalu mendorong bahu Naruto agar menjauh dsrinya. Naruto pun menyeringai.

"Hei, Sasuke!" panggil Naruto, melihat Sasuke yang sudah menjauh dari nya. "Kau mau kemana? Jalan pulang ada di sebelah sana!" teriak Naruto lagi, lalu mengejar Sasuke.

Sasuke pun berhenti lalu menatap Naruto dengan tatapan dingin. "Aku mau ke perpustakaan sebentar" ucapnya, lalu berjalan lagi. Naruto pun diam, lalu mengambil langkah yang berbeda dengan Sasuke. Ia sendiri pun tahu, Sasuke sudah mersasa malas dengannya.

* * *

Semakin lama, sekolah semakin sepi. Langit pun sudah sedikit memerah. Dan inilah yang paling Sasuke sukai. Pergantian dari siang menuju malam. Entah kenapa, mengingat langit ini, hatinya merasa menghangat.

Dia pun memasuki perpustakaan yang ternyata belum ditutup.

Ia melihat bahwa perpustakaan ini kosong dan tidak ada orang di dalamnya. Tentu saja, tempat ini adalah tempat paling sepi di sekolah ini. Hanya beberapa saja yang mau menyempatkan dirinya datang kemari.

Sasuke pun berjalan menelusuri rak-rak buku. Dan seketika ia menemukan kejanggalan disana. Perempuan berambut gelap, sedang duduk dan menyandarkan dirinya di rak buku tersebut. Disampingnya, ada sepasang _uwabaki_ dan kaus kaki yang telah digulung. Satu kata untuk perempuan itu. Aneh.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati perempuan itu. Ia tahu, perempuan itu bukanlah hantu. Atau hal-hal mistis yang sering di bicarakan di sekolah ini. Dan Sasuke sangat percaya, bahwa perempuan di depannya adalah seratus persen manusia.

Sasuke menyentuh pundak itu, seketika orang itu pun bergetar.

Mata mereka bertemu.

Mata yang sama, saat ia lihat di koridor tadi. Warna ungu muda pastel yang sangat menenangkan. Pipi yang sedikit memerah serupa dengan buah apel. Dan yang paling tidak disangka adalah, jarak mereka yang sangat dekat.

Sasuke bisa mencium aroma lavender yang lembut. Dan perempuan itu yang tidak disangka adalah Hinata, bisa mencium aroma maskulin yang dingin dan berkarisma. Untuk sesaat, mereka saling mengagumi keindahan ciptaan milik Tuhan.

Hinata pun menunduk, dan mencengkram rok kebesaran nya. Yang barusan ia tatap tadi adalah Sasuke Uchiha, orang yang dingin dan berusaha untuk menghindarinya.

"Kenapa kau membaca bukunya disini?" tanya Sasuke, lalu mengamati buku-buku yang berserakan di dekat tubuhnya. _Dia membaca bacaan yang rumit_ , batin Sssuke. Dia kembali menatap Hinata yang masih menunduk.

Sasuke pun menyeringai. "Bagaimana keadaan buku ku? Apakah kau bisa mengembalikannya seperti semula?" tanya Sasuke, dan memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Hinata.

Hinata pun menatap mata Sasuke dari balik poni nya. "A-Aku mungkin a-akan m-mengeringkannya" jawab Hinata dengan suara yang pelan. Sasuke pun memutar bola matanya.

"Memang kalau sudah dikeringkan, masih bisa dibaca?" ucap Sasuke yang mengenai titik kelemahan Hinata. Hinata pun menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat.

"A-Aku mungkin a-akan m-menggantikannya dengan yang m-miliku" jawab Hinata, lalu tersenyum canggung kepada Sasuke. Sasuke pun mengangkat alisnya. "Kau suka Harry Potter juga?" ucap Sasuke, lalu duduk di depan Hinata. "Y-Ya b-begitulah" jawab Hinata, lalu menggaruk tenguk nya yang tidak gatal.

Sasuke pun berpikir, bahwa perempuan didepannya adalah perempuan pertama yang mempunyai kesukaan yang sama sepertinya. "Tak kusangka, kau juga menyukainya. Kupikir, kau hanya membaca bacaan berat seperti ini" ucap Sasuke, kemudian mengangkat buku-buku tersebut.

"E-Eum.. Soalnya b-buku novel d-disini sudah b-banyak a-aku baca. Dirumah b-banyak buku s-seperti itu" jawab Hinata yang masih mempertahankan logat bicaranya. Sasuke menatap Hinata, lalu berkata, "Kau anti sosial ya? Atau jangan-jangan _hikikomori_ lagi" ucap Sasuke.

Hinata pun membeliakan matanya. "K-Kenapa kau berbicara s-seperti itu?" ucap Hinata. Sasuke pun mengedikan bahunya. "Jawab saja". Hinata pun menunduk, lalu berkata, "T-Tidak" jawabnya.

"Kalau tidak kenapa gagap begitu? Aneh sekali" ujar Sasuke. Hinata pun menatap mata hitam Sasuke. "A-Ah, aku memang aneh. I-Itu sudah sering d-diucapkan o-orang-orang" ujar Hinata, lalu tersenyum miris kearah Sasuke.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, ia mendapat senyuman menyedihkan dari seorang perempuan. Biasanya, perempuan-perempuan itu memberikan senyuman menggoda dan menunjukan kemolekan tubuhnya. Tetapi, kini didepan nya, ada seorang gadis dengan cara bicara khas nya, dan juga senyuman mirisnya. Pemandangan seperti itu, baru ia jumpai saat ini oleh mata hitam nya.

* * *

 **Glosarium :**

 _Hikikomori = Sebuah penyakit sosial yang biasanya terjadi pada orang yang berumur 15-20 tahun. Penyakit ini menyebabkan orang itu menjadi anti sosial dan biasanya selalu mengurung diri di kamarnya. Penyebabnya adalah, korban pembullyan, putus cinta, dan kemajuan tehnologi yang menbuatnya selalu ingin berada di rumah, dan tidak ingin bersosialisasi._

 **A/N : Haloha. Kali ini, Nora mau bawain cerita baper. Ga bakalan baper-baper banget sih. Maafin Nora kalau di cerita ini banyak typo. Padahal udah Nora baca ulang, waks. Ini ngetiknya di hape sih, jadi kemungkinan typo nya sangat besar. Makasih udah mau baca karya Nora yang kelewat absurd ini. Tetap stay di Unmei ya.**

 **Adios~**

 **Nora Mauve**


	2. I'm So Sorry

Duh, sebut saja aku kejam, karena udah lama banged gak lanjutin cerita ini, dan menghilang selama berbulan-bulan :(

Bukannya aku mau gantungin kalian, tapi aku dah gak mood lagi di dunia _biru_ ini.. Nora mau pindah lapak ya :)

Dan buat kalian, yang masih nungguin cerita ini, aku dengan baik hati bakal _publish_ ulang di akun _wattpad_ aku.. :)

Yah, aku yakin sih kalian dah ga nungguin cerita lagi :') tapi gapapa lah.. eh tapi liat review ini terlebih dahulu, gimana reaksi kalian.. apa aku harus nge _republish_ atau diemin aja.. :)

Padahal yah, asal kalian tahu aku ngotak-atik sana-sini, karena secara ajaib aku lupa sama password email ini. Untung aku pake email apa itu lah yah, jadi bisa ganti password lewat email lain :)/ _slap_

maaf banget aku dateng-dateng bawa bencana kayak gini ke kalian. Aku tau, kalian pasti syedih :'(/ _baper_

tapi yah, kalo kalian memang udah jenuh sama cerita ini,, aku bisa pindah lapak ke _wattpad_ dengan nama baru dan kehidupan baru :)

Sekian, dan maaf sekali lagi :')

 **Nora Mauve**


	3. Wattpad Unname

akun wattpad : **kimmylien**

Baru aja di publish unmei nya,, di private pada chapter genappp,, dan baru satu chapter di pub yaitu chapter 1

tks


End file.
